


Shush.

by Jenna (Jennajen)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gift for my best friend, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jenna
Summary: "But-!""sh."
Relationships: Mutt/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Shush.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilaUTtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/gifts).



> Hi. I exist. My best friend and I were talking and she mentioned a thing. So I made said thing. I personally don't really ship mutt x reader? But my best friend does and she deserves a little gift-before-the-real-gift. Love you, [Em!](https://utrashstoryandoc.tumblr.com/)

You were sleeping. 

That was all you were doing.

Because, well, if you tried doing anything else…

...Like lifting your head up because you weren’t tired…

A skeletal hand pressed against your forehead, forcing your head back down to the pillow.

“sleep.”

You tried to lift the eye mask from your eyes - it had been forcefully placed there earlier - but that same skeletal hand wouldn’t let you.

“But-”

“sleep.”

You pushed the hand away and sat up again, about to pull the mask off, “But I’m not tired!”

You were only pushed down again. 

“nope. sleep.”

“But! I’m really not tired!”

“shh.”

“C’mon, I’m serious!”

“hi serious. i’m dad.”

“Mutt!” You were struggling weakly under his pressing hand on your chest.

“you have nothing better to do.”

“I can go on the computer!”

“with what internet?”

You faked an offended gasp.

Mutt only chuckled. “goodnight, love.”

“But-!”

“sh.”

“BUT-”

“goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but it's not like this is a birthday gift or anything :)  
> Tbh I wrote this in like a minute.


End file.
